


For Duty & Love

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Combat, Duelling, Getting Together, M/M, Party, Royalty, Widofjord Week (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: When Caleb's council suggests it is time for the king to marry, he must find a partner fit to rule by his side.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	For Duty & Love

The stress of the day weighed heavily on Caleb's shoulders, but he still had one more meeting to attend before he could decompress. This meeting in particular was one he couldn't put off any longer even if he wanted to. The previous times his council requested they meet something else more pressing popped up and he had to cancel. With no excuses to avoid it, Caleb let out a heavy sigh before pushing through the door to the council chambers.

After exchanging the appropriate greetings, he took his place at the head of the table and waited patiently for the last few members to arrive. While he'd known most of these individuals since he was a child, the ability to exchange casual conversation with them still eluded him. He'd never been one for forced conversations or exchanging pleasantry about what was going on in his life. Most of them weren't interested in literature or the arcane, which left few topics of interest for them to discuss.

When the last council member took their place at the table, Caleb looked to the eldest member to begin the session. The woman rose to her feet immediately bringing the rest of the table to silence as they turned their attention to her. Before speaking, she nodded her head in acknowledgement of Caleb and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet with us. We know there has been much on your plate recently, but what we wish to discuss today could help alleviate some of your stress. You know as well as I do that the partner to the king is expected to help bear the burden of ruling. We believe it is time that you find someone suitable for the position."

“Who do you suggest?”

“As you know, the decision of who you wed is completely up to you. Noble or commoner-it does not matter to us, but we have gone ahead with planning a party to assist you in finding someone suitable as is tradition. If you find it agreeable, we can have all preparations complete and invitees here by this Friday.”

Caleb tapped his finger nervously against his leg. “It would be rude of me to refuse all your hard work. I can move around my schedule to accommodate it.”

“It is our honor to do this for you. We only hope it will be to your satisfaction.”

“I highly doubt you of all people could do anything even remotely dissatisfying. If I may make one request, I would like to see the list of invited individuals.”

“Of course, and as tradition dictates attendance will be open to any that wish to take part.”

“Thank you. Is there anything else you need from me to help you accomplish this?”

“Not at all. You have enough on your plate already. We can take care of this.” She gave him another smile. “All you need to worry about is finding time to get a fitting done.”

“I have time Wednesday afternoon.”

“I'll be sure to let them know. Was there anything you wished to discuss with us?”

“Nothing comes to mind.”

“In that case, we won't take up any more of your time.”

* * *

“Should I be concerned?” After a few minutes, Caleb picked his head up from the desk to find Fjord leaning casually against the wall across from him. “You didn't even hear the door open. I thought you fell asleep at your desk again for a second there.”

“I've got too much work to sleep.”

“If Beau or Nott find out about this, they're going to be furious with you. You need sleep to keep up with your workload.”

“That's not what the council determined.”

“I didn't realize you finally met with them. What did they want to discuss?”

“Marriage.”

Fjord's eyes went wide, but he quickly dropped the expression. “Marriage?”

“Ja, it is tradition for the king and their partner to bear the burden of ruling together. Their opinions and decisions are considered equal to that of mine.”

“Really? I didn't know that.”

“That's not how it works in most places, but this system has been in place here for quite some time.” With a sigh, Caleb pushed his work away from him in defeat. “My parents shared all things equally. Although, my father always deferred to my mother in uncertain scenarios. It worked for them.”

“So, how are you going to find someone to marry? Are they just going to pick someone for you?”

“No, it's ultimately my decision, but they're right that I need to find someone sooner rather than later. My duties are beginning to stack up on me and there's only so much I can do in a day.”

“How are you going to find someone?”

“Well, the council has planned a party this Friday to assist me in the process and invited individuals they believe to be a good fit. If I don't find anyone that I at least want to screen as a possible spouse, I'll need to figure out other candidates to meet with in the coming weeks.”

“This sounds more like a job interview than looking for the love of your life.”

“There have been instances where the ruler’s marriage is strictly based on whether their partner would be a good fit for rule. My mother's parents weren't in love, but they loved each other and raised my mother as their own child. It can work.”

A thoughtful hum rumbled through Fjord's chest as he moved to take the chair across from Caleb. “Is that what you're looking to find?”

“If I find someone that is fit for the position and they're willing, then I might consider it. We'll have to wait and see what happens.”

“Is there something I can do to assist with the process? I imagine there will be some concerns regarding your personal safety and that of the kingdom. It's not difficult to put on a face for a few weeks when you know it'll work out for you in the long run.”

“That is something I've considered. Obviously, the council members have looked into their selections to the best of their abilities, but their sources can't always be trusted and there will be plenty attending they did not personally look into. Having someone else with me to judge their character would be for the best. I had hoped you'd be willing to take on the task. I trust your judgement and ability to read people's intentions.”

“Well, how can I say no when you compliment me?”

“Even if you did, I could always make it part of your duties, so you had to.”

“You wouldn't do that, but I am honored that you asked. I'll do whatever you need me to do.”

“Thank you, Fjord." Some of the weight on Caleb's shoulders lifted at the sincerity in Fjord's voice. “It is good to know I will have someone looking out for me.”

“You know the others would be willing to do the same.”

“Yes, but their way of handling it might not be for the best. Nott can be a bit... brash in her judgement of people and Beau is brash in general. Yasha is a good judge of character, but she can be a little intimidating. I don't think the council would appreciate it if I didn't get to know anyone, because Yasha scared them all off. We both know Molly is too much for most people to handle.”

“What about Caduceus?”

“He is very insightful, but there are certain things that still elude him that I know you'll keep an eye out for. Like I said, I trust your judgement.”

“Feels like a bit of a heavy task to put on my shoulders, but I'll try to be up for it. The last thing I want is to disappoint you or the kingdom.”

Caleb gave a snort and brushed the comment aside. “Of anybody I have met, you are the least likely to do that. You've worked your way up from the bottom to get where you are now. Unlike like some of the guard, this isn't something that's been passed down to you. You have experiences and knowledge of the world that most of them couldn't even begin to comprehend. They make for loyal servants to the crown, but not much beyond that.”

“Is that so?”

“It is. Why else do you think you, Yasha and Beau are in charge of the Royal Guard? I put my life in the hands of you three for a reason. Between you all, I know you'll cover all the necessary bases.”

“We do our best.”

“You do more than your best. I can assure you that my parents did not have these kinds of discussions with their Royal Guard. They trusted them, but they weren't friends. It was strictly a working relationship.”

“We're your friends?”

“Don't play dumb.” A small bead flicked out of Caleb's fingers to pop Fjord right in the middle of his forehead. “You know that I do.”

“Good because I think of us as friends as well. It would've been awkward if you didn't feel the same way.”

“There's no need to worry about that. I consider you a dear friend.”

“As your dear friend, is it within my right to suggest that you take an early night? Your bags have bags, and I'm no expert, but I think people will be more concerned for your well-being than getting to know you if they stay that way.”

“Point taken. I wasn't getting any more work done.”

“I could tell.”

“Hush.”

A wide grin popped onto Fjord's face as he rose from his chair to help Caleb up. “Come on, Caleb. Let's get you bed before the sun rises.”

“I wouldn't bother if it were near enough for sunrise.”

“And that is the problem.”

“As all of you constantly remind me.”

“Someone has to. You're too stubborn to figure it out on your own.”

“It's a good thing I have all of you to remind me.”

“A very good thing.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is right?” Fjord twisted in the mirror to check the back of his new formal uniform with uncertainty written all over his face. “I feel ridiculous in this. It's... fancier than the last one.”

“I'm positive. I didn't have time to come up with a fake design to pull your leg with.”

“Did you actually consider doing that?”

“Not this time. The previous one...”

“I feel like you're fucking with me, but I can never tell.”

His grin was met by a glare from Fjord as he finally turned his attention away from the mirror to focus completely on Caleb. “That is part of the fun.”

“Fun is debatable.”

“Are you telling me a little joke wouldn't be funny?”

“I'm not sure whether your version of a joke would be funny for both of us.”

“Are you saying I'm not funny?”

“No, I think you're funny, but I think any joke you play on me would not be funny to me.” With a huff, Fjord tugged at the front of the uniform. “Even if this isn't a joke, I feel like one.”

“You look fine.”

“How long do I have to wear this?”

“It's probably best I don't tell you.”

“What about you? What are you wearing?”

“Something much more elaborate, so I don't think you have room to continue to complain about your clothing.”

The surprised laughter that bubbled out of Fjord brought a small smile to Caleb's face. “Maybe, but you're the king. You're supposed to be used to wearing fancy clothing and rubbing elbows with people. I'm just part of your guard. This kind of stuff isn't the norm for me.”

“That's hard to believe. You always take so well to it. The last time we held a party I had several attendees ask me about you. They thought you were some noble's son that decided to go the guard route.”

“You know I'm just faking it.”

“Obviously, but you are very good at it.”

“I'm glad you think so.”

“Believe me, I'm not the only one. Beau likes to make fun of you when you're not paying attention. She does a very good impression.”

“That's fantastic. I’d love to hear that.”

As he crossed the room to stand in front of Fjord, he grabbed the item he purchased as thanks for helping him. Before Fjord could completely ruin the uniform by tugging on it again, he adjusted the coat to sit perfectly on his chest. While Fjord didn't enjoy it, Caleb thought the new design for the formal uniforms looked much sleeker and more respectable than the previous.

“Better. This is for you.” He pressed the box into Fjord's hands, then quickly stepped back so he wouldn't try to refuse it. “If I find that anywhere that it shouldn't be because you don't think you deserve it, I'm not going to be happy.”

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Tentatively, Fjord flicked the latch to open the box, then slowly opened the lid to reveal the contents of it. He immediately knew when he registered what the gift inside was because he immediately looked a mix of excited and uncertain. Caleb could see Fjord's fingers itching to try to thrust the box back into his hands, but he showed restraint. When he finally met Caleb's gaze, the disbelief still shone in his eyes.

“This is incredible, Caleb. Are you sure I should have this? I'm sure there are other people better suited to something like this.”

“If I was not positive, I wouldn't have given it to you in the first place. It will do well in your hands. I am sure of it.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. It's the least I can do when you've agreed to help me with something so sensitive.”

A slight blush blossomed on Fjord's cheeks, but he didn't let it affect his words. “I'm always happy to help, Caleb. All you have to do is ask.”

* * *

Despite being early in the evening, Caleb could already feel exhaustion setting in from having to meet so many new people. No matter how many parties he attended, it never got any easier to spent hours introducing himself and playing his role. The worst part was he hadn't found anyone remotely interesting to hold a conversation with. There were several that were clearly intelligent and had vibrant personalities, but their interests had differed too greatly for either of them to bother continuing the conversation.

He felt eternally grateful to Fjord for sticking by his side the entire night without a single complaint. When all else failed, Fjord simply turned on the charm and brought the conversation to an end before anyone could feel uncomfortable. That particular trick came in handy on the one individual that was determined to carry on despite Caleb's best attempt to make a retreat. At this point, Caleb was certain he deserved more than the gift given to him prior to the party.

“Caleb?”

“Yes?” Fjord raised an eyebrow at him in question. “Sorry. I did not mean to get lost in my own thoughts.”

“It's understandable. There's a lot going on right now. I don't think I'd be able to handle this nearly as well as you have. I know the point of this is for you to find a suitable partner to run the kingdom with you, but it's a lot.”

“It would be significantly worse if you weren't around to help. I'm only handling this so well because you are assisting me.”

“I'm really not doing much of anything.”

“You're doing more than you're giving yourself credit for. Some of these interactions would have been significantly more awkward without you around.”

“There's still plenty of time for that to happen.”

“I would prefer it didn't, but you are right about that. There's still plenty of opportunity.”

After flagging down a waiter, Fjord grabbed a drink off their tray with a charming smile and thanks. He immediately held the drink out for Caleb to take and stared pointedly at him until he took a drink from it. With a satisfied nod of his head, Fjord went back to surveying the room for threats. When he deemed the area safe, his attention moved back to Caleb.

“How do you think all this is going?”

“I think we both know it has been a failure for the most part.”

“Well, I don't know if I'd go that far. At the very least, a few of them seemed interested in expanding relations. That could lead to some fruitful ventures in the future.”

“While that is true, the goal of tonight isn't to better relations. The goal of tonight is to find someone that would make a fitting ruler alongside myself. We can both agree that has been a failure.”

Fjord shrugged his shoulders but didn't look nearly as discouraged as Caleb felt. "There are still plenty of people here that might fit the bill. I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but you need to be patient.”

“It is less an issue of patience and more a desire to leave.”

“Normally, I would offer to sneak you off for some peace and quiet, but I think this is one party that we're both going to have to suffer through in its entirety.”

“If there's a chance for an awkward encounter, there's also a chance that something interesting might happen. Do you think I could convince Beau to do something that would qualify?”

“Please don't. As much as I want things to get stirred up, I think asking Beau should be a last resort.”

“You're right. That-” The rest of his reply died on his lips as an individual he hadn't met began to approach them.

As with many of the others, his clothing looked meticulous and he held himself with a dignified air. The symbol around his neck looked vaguely familiar, but Caleb had never paid much attention to the gods save those a majority of his own people worshiped. The man didn't put on a bright smile like those that came before him had. Instead, he squared his shoulders and sized Fjord up like he was preparing for a fight.

“Hello, King Caleb. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, but it seems I have had the pleasure too late to have a chance at gaining your affections.”

“I am not sure-”

He cut Caleb off before he could say anything else with a curt tone. “Since that is the case, I request I have the chance to earn your hand by proving myself in combat with your current choice of partner. A duel to first blood as tradition dictates.”

“I do not believe this is the proper location for such an activity. Furthermore-”

“We both know that turning down this request would reflect poorly on both of you and your kingdom. I simply seek the opportunity to have a chance. It would be improper of me to do so without earning the right in a duel.”

“That is...” As stealthily as possible, Caleb glanced out of the corner of his eye to gauge Fjord's reaction to the request. “That is reasonable, and it would be rude of me to deny such a request. If you do not object, I think it best we relocate this to somewhere more appropriate and with less prying eyes.”

“I would request that I be allowed to bring my companions with me.”

“Of course. I would never deny such a request. My Royal Guard have a practice room not far from here. It will be a much better venue than here. I will have a select few accompany us if that is acceptable to you.”

“Please have them lead the way.”

* * *

“What is happening right now?” Despite the confusion coloring his tone, Fjord stripped his coat and evening gloves off. “I mean, I know what's happening, but I'm very confused how I became involved in this situation. Also, I didn't realize duels were still a thing. Are they really still a thing?”

“It's not a duel to the death. Do not be so concerned. Plus, I can guarantee you do more training in a day than this man has done in his entire life. You'll be fine.”

“I still don't understand why he thought I was the one you selected as your partner. Was it something I did?”

“I am not required to select a noble as my partner. It isn't completely unbelievable that I would select someone that I've worked so closely with, and we have spent most of the evening together.”

“Really?”

Caleb tipped his head to the side as he glanced up Fjord. “Were you unaware?”

“I'm not as versed in these things as you are.”

“Apologies for not making that clear sooner, and for getting you in this mess. Although, I have no doubt you will win.”

“I appreciate the confidence.”

“It is well earned.” After Caleb chanced a look over his shoulder at Fjord's opponent, he quickly turned back. “One last thing before this begins.”

With more flare than necessary, he removed his necklace and push onto his toes to pull it over Fjord's head until the jewelry rested on the center of his chest. When Fjord's head dipped down to inspect the necklace, Caleb pressed a kiss to his forehead to hide the arcane words that fell from his lips. The energy flowed easily into Fjord causing his body to immediately react to the haste spell.

“The duel may now begin.”

As soon as Caleb stepped out of the way, the other man moved forward to take a strike at Fjord that he easily dodged. The weight of his swing gave Fjord the perfect opening to bring his falchion out in an arc that the other narrowly avoided. His enhanced speed had Fjord speeding after the man before he could get his balance back. Fjord next couple of strikes came dangerously close to catching the other, but he managed to evade them.

A lucky parry sent Fjord backward several steps as he blocked a quick series of swings that almost caught him. When he found the right opening, he stepped forward to throw off the other using his sheer size as a weapon. The unexpected move gave him the opening he needed to give a convincing faint that fooled his opponent. His falchion whipped the opposite direction to carve a shallow cut against the man's forearm. Once the feeling of pain registered, the other took a step back and gave a low bow of respect.

“Thank you for humoring my request. You put up a valiant fight. It was truly an honor.”

“The same is true for you. You are an excellent fighter. I appreciate the privilege of getting the chance to duel you.”

“You are too kind.” After another bow, the man turned to him with his open palms held out in front of him. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will be good allies in the future. Your kingdom is surely in safe hands.”

With that, the man and his companions swept out of the room like they hadn't been there in the first place. Confusion built in Caleb at the sudden arrival and equally sudden departure, but he quickly tapped it down by distracting himself with Fjord. The half-orc shook his head slowly, then glanced up at Caleb with a tired smile.

“Ah, apologies. That is a bit of a side effect of that spell. It will wear off quickly.”

“It's fine." After taking a moment to catch his breath, Fjord removed the necklace and returned it to Caleb. "That was very strange. Did you even catch that guy’s name?”

“No, but I'm sure he will introduce himself properly at some point. Some of these nobles are very... eccentric.”

“You don't say. We should get back to the party. Your council members are going to be concerned if you're gone too long.”

“Don't forget your jacket.”

“Yes, sir.”

Fjord quickly tugged the jacket back on and buttoned it up, but the material twisted strangely on the right side. Before Fjord could mess with it, Caleb stepped in to straighten it out until it rested properly on his torso. When he stepped back to inspect his work, he noticed a stray strand of hair out of place. He reached up to fix Fjord's hair, then rocked back on his heels with a smile.

“Now we are good to go.”

“After you.”

* * *

Caleb let out a pleased sigh as he slipped off his shoes and threw his jacket on the back of his chair. Behind him, he heard Fjord doing the same after he made sure the door was securely shut and locked. Before he could turn to Fjord, a streak of orange jumped from his bookshelf to wrap around his neck like a scarf. Frumpkin purred happily against the column of his throat when he reached up to scratch behind his ears.

“There he is. It's been a few days since I've seen him.”

After a few more scratches, Caleb placed Frumpkin on the small pillow on the windowsill, so he could talk with Fjord without concern of sneezing. “I didn't realize the two of you were such good friends. When did that happen?”

“Even if we don't spend quality time together like he does with Beau, I spend enough time with you that we've come to an understanding. We respect each other's boundaries.”

“I don't know how I didn't realize that sooner.”

“It's a very subtle relationship.”

“Would you like me to leave you alone with my cat? I wouldn't want to tarnish your subtle relationship.”

“Our bond is unbreakable you don't need to worry about that.”

“Whatever you say, Fjord.”

Rather than continue with the ridiculous conversation, Caleb dug through his liquor cabinet until he found the bottle he was looking for. He poured two glasses of the dark liquid, then handed one over to Fjord. With his drink in hand, he dropped into one of the armchairs by the fireplace and motioned for Fjord to do the same.

“Much obliged.” Fjord sank into the armchair, then took a long drink from the glass. “This is excellent. I see why you went with this one to help unwind.”

“After this evening, it is definitely what I need.”

“There were a few promising candidates.”

“You are being very generous.”

“Someone has to look at the bright side of all this. You hit it off with that one drow. What was his name? Ess... something?”

“Essek. I'll admit I enjoyed discussing the arcane with him, but I'm not sure he would be the best choice. He's intelligent and knows the political landscape well, but I'm not entirely sure I can trust him. It would take time to determine that.”

“That's fair. Engaging in one of your interests might have been a smokescreen to distract from an ulterior motive. I'm sure Beau could look into him if you'd like. She always manages to dig up good information on people.”

A heavy sigh fell from his lips before he drank some of the alcohol in his glass to feel the pleasant sting of it going down. “I don't know.”

“You can still look into other options if no one tonight was a strong enough candidate.”

“This whole process is... frustrating.”

He drained the rest of his drink, so he could sink into his chair and close his eyes without fear of spilling it. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Fjord watching him for any information he could pick off Caleb's body language. When he finally opened them again, Caleb forced his body straight once more and turned to Fjord. The look in the half-orc's eyes gave him pause, but he couldn't figure out what he saw.

“Can I tell you something, Caleb? I don't want you to think this is coming out of the blue, but I'm realizing that not saying anything now might mean never getting the chance.”

“You are rambling, Fjord.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be. You are free to tell me whatever you wish.”

Fjord looked down at where his hands were fiddling with his glass, then forced his gaze back up to Caleb. “The first time I met you I was absolutely blown away by how much you knew. You're incredibly intelligent and your understanding of the arcane is incredible. Honestly, I don't know how you find the time do everything you do. I've only looked up to you more and more the longer I've known you. The most enjoyable parts of my week are the times I spend with you.”

“Thank you, Fjord.”

“Caleb, I-” With a growl of frustration, Fjord rose from his chair to pace nervously in front of the armchairs. “I've never been the best at this. It's easy to fake smiles and hand out compliments when you're not concerned about the outcome. The last thing I want to do is ruin what we have.”

“That will not happen.”

“Logically I know that, but sometimes that's not enough.”

When Fjord continued to pace without a word, Caleb rose from his chair to gently take Fjord's hands in his own. Despite his best efforts to meet Fjord's eyes, the half-orc determinedly refused to make eye contact. Even a reassuring squeeze of his hands didn't help calm his nerves enough to spur Fjord on.

“Fjord, I am becoming concerned. If you don't want to tell me, then don't. It's that simple. I won't ask any questions.”

A tired laugh shook Fjord's body as he finally looked up. “Believe me, I know, but I'll end up kicking myself if I don't.”

“There's no need for that.”

“Maybe so, but I won't have to worry about that if I just say it.”

“I'm listening.”

“Caleb,” A hand reached up to gently hold his cheek, then brushed gently across his skin. “I feel so much more for you than I ever imagined I would. There were so many times I considered saying something, but I always found excuses not to. Now, I'm running out of excuses and time to tell you how I feel. I love you, Caleb. I love you with everything that I have.”

“You do?”

“Don't sound so surprised.”

“It is... a little surprising.”

“Really? Beau said it was really obvious. She called me pathetic a few times.”

“Beau is a bit of a dick.”

“She is.”

With a smile, Caleb reached up to hold Fjord's wrist. “I'm not going to lie and say that I love you because I haven't given it thought before tonight. For the past several years, I've been too wrapped up in what I needed to do to think about love, but I think I could. I think it would be easy to fall in love with you.”

* * *

“There you are.” Fjord dropped onto the patio across from Caleb with his legs stretched out in front of him. “Beau is looking for you. I don't know why she didn't bother to check here.”

“No idea.”

“She'll find you eventually.”

“I'd rather she didn't. I would prefer to enjoy my reading in peace.”

“Does that mean I should leave you to it?”

“Do not be ridiculous, Fjord.”

A small smile danced along Fjord's lips as he shuffled across the small space between them to rest his arm across Caleb's shoulders. “You know I'm more than happy to leave you to your books.”

“That might be the case, but I'd much rather spend the limited free time we get together enjoying it with you. The book can wait.”

“But, I thought you wanted to read in peace.”

“That is what I'll tell Beauregard if she decides to interrupt.”

“What will she be interrupting?”

“You are a smart man Fjord. You can figure it out.”

Warm lips encompassed his in a slow kiss that sent tingles running down his spine and sent all other thoughts from his head. The feeling of Fjord's fingers burying in his hair despite the ponytail urged Caleb forward to press firmly against the half-orc's chest. When he grew annoyed of the awkward twist to their bodies, Caleb pulled away to situate himself in Fjord's lap giving him enough of a boost that their faces were even.

“See, a very smart man.”

“Maybe, or I'm a very selfish one. It's not exactly a pain on my part to kiss you.”

“I think that would make both of us selfish.” He stole another kiss, then leaned back to inspect Fjord's face. “How did today go? I expected you to tell me all about it, but you haven't said a thing. I'm starting to get suspicious.”

“It went the same as any other day. There's nothing special to report.”

“It is your first major project that I have absolutely nothing to do with. I want to hear about it.”

“Caleb, you've been letting me handle decisions on my own since the first week. This doesn't feel any different just because I don't need your final approval on it.”

“And you were so concerned the first few months. Look at you now.”

“Yeah, well, the first few months I was still trying to figure out all the proper etiquette and expectations with the role. Going from being in charge of your protection to requiring my own was a little off putting.”

“You did not show it. Everyone was very impressed with how well you took to your role.”

“I have you to thank for that. It would've felt a lot more like swimming in the dark with no direction if you weren't there to guide me.”

Caleb rolled his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together with a smile. “Did you expect me to throw you into the deep end with no help? I grew up learning what would be expected of me and I still felt unprepared when the time finally came. I couldn't expect you to be prepared.”

“No, I didn't.”

“Good. I'd be concerned if you thought I would. This is a partnership after all.”

“Believe me, that is not something I have ever forgotten. In fact, I would say our partnership is developing better than I could have ever imagined.”

“Is that so? Why is that?”

“Oh, I could tell you or-” The hand in his hair slipped the ponytail loose, so his hair cascaded around his shoulders. “I could show you.”

“That is a very tempting offer that I certainly can't refuse.”

“Is that so?”

“You are too charming for your own good.”

“I thought that was a very good quality to have.”

“It is, but it can also be very distracting.”

“Am I distracting you?”

“At the moment, very much so.” He tipped his head to the side to capture Fjord's lips for a long kiss. “I love you, Fjord.”

“And I love you, Caleb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


End file.
